


Cut the Doubt Away

by SereneSorrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Except it's still broken, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I just think this needs to be said okay!, Volume 6 Episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: An alternate resolution to the knowledge learned in Volume 6 Episode 3, because I don't see what the problem is.





	Cut the Doubt Away

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, we all know that there's no reason for everyone to doubt their mission here! Question their leader a bit more often sure, MAYBE, but we all know what the Optimistic Hero-Complex types are going to do when they see a problem, and people in danger. This isn't even a question, just an annoying and unnecessarily prolonged moment of doubt brought on by disillusionment over their leader's less than honesty. Jinn's tale changes LITERALLY NOTHING!

“How do I destroy Salem?” He asked.

“You can't.” Jinn answered with finality.

As they were released from Jinn's vision the group turned to stare down at Oscar. No, at Ozpin. On his knees in the snow with his head bowed.

“Salem can't be killed.” Yang said, practically yelled. “There was so much you hadn't told us, how could you think that was okay?”

He stood slowly, fists clenched at his sides, raising his head to look at them. “This doesn't change anything.” He insisted forcefully.

“Doesn't change anything? You're secrets, _lies_, Salem can't be killed!” Yang screamed at him.

“Why should we take the Relic to Atlas then? If his plan won't stop Salem?” Weiss asked no one in particular.

“Why are we even doing all of this?” Blake put in with drooping ears. “What do we do now?” She said, looking to her partner as Yang scowled.

Ruby looked crushed and Weiss looked lost, and behind the girls Qrow's hands were shaking, betrayal written clearly on his face.

With a growl that was entirely out of character Ozpin swept a hand through the air. “Enough!” When they had all quieted down he released a deep breath. “Are you saying that because Salem can't be killed, that there is no reason for you to fight her? Are you saying that you, as Huntsmen, as _people_ can just step aside and allow her to do and take as she pleases? That the people who will _die_ along her path of destruction and chaos don't deserve your protection?” The fire in Ozpin's eyes took them all aback, despite their anger at his deception and their need to lash out they couldn't help being caught up in his speech.

“It may be fighting a losing battle, but that doesn't mean the cause is unjust. You saw the truth, you saw the task I was given. To help humanity come together in peace, is that something that you don't approve of? Is that _not_ something that you would fight for? I may have hidden the odds, and the stakes of this from all of you, but what does it change?” He observed them harshly, back strait and somehow seeming to look down at them despite being the shortest of them.

“If you give up on me now, what paths will you take? You all wanted to be Huntsman long before you joined my crusade, you wanted to destroy Grimm and protect the people of Remnant. At it's core that is what my mission has always been. To protect the people of Remnant. I cannot force you to continue, if you leave that will be your choice, as it always has and always will be.” Ozpin continued confidently.

With a determined stride Ozpin approached Ruby and reached for the Relic she held. For a moment she hesitated, and then when Ozpin's hand closed around the handle she suddenly yanked it away, stepping back. With her own determination she reached for her scythe to defend her claim on the Relic of Knowledge. Around her the rest of her team raised their own weapons ready.

With the glare of a teacher disciplining a rule-breaking student Ozpin stared her down. “Salem seeks that Relic. If you keep it she will come for you, and you will be fighting her anyway. If you hide it, where would you choose? What better place is there than the well defended fortress I intend to take it to? If you no longer wish to follow me, then taking the Relic yourself is dangerous, and a commitment. If you truly wish to be rid of me, of Salem and our war then you should return the Relic to my safekeeping.”

The determination in Ruby's eyes faltered, and her expression fell. Shoulders slumping she raised the Relic. With a curt nod at his uncertain and angry students Ozpin took the Relic and turned through the driving snow, beginning to break his own way through the snow and up the hill. Let those who chose to leave have the easy path, the trail that already existed leading toward Argus. He would make his own way in this world to protect them all from his adversaries.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I left it off there before saying anyone does or doesn't follow Oz (because that would be turning this into a whole other story with more thought out details and a plot), BECAUSE this was just written because I needed to vent about the things I find annoying about cartoons/anime/manga/tv/movies/books where these moments of illogical doubt always seem to happen. I really don't get it, I don't understand how they all think that the mission here is invalidated by this new info. Everything Oz was doing still makes sense, the only thing that's changed is that there's no sure way now, that doesn't mean everyone should just give up and we've been watching this show for 6 years, we know they AREN'T going to give up, so this moment of doubt is entirely a waste of time. ARGH I'M JUST SO ANNOYED BY THIS WHAT THE HECK SERIOUSLY!
> 
> MORE IMPORTANTLY, and I left it out of this fic because Oz's speech was really me ranting about stupid teenagers and 'heroes' who take forever to realize the obvious, but APPARENTLY even Oz is missing the point of Jinn's story. Salem is immortal, UNLESS SHE LEARNS HER LESSON! So yes, that might be freaking impossible, but TECHNICALLY if they can just help her learn 'the importance of life and death' then she 'will be able to rest' as in, she'll be mortal and able to die again, and then of course the heroes won't even want to kill her anymore, and they can all spend the rest of their lives teaching humans to work in harmony and the gods can come back and *obvious happily ever after for humanity*. I mean, it's a long shot but technically it is a clear and obvious solution, and if there's one then there could be more anyway, HOW DID THEY ALL MISS THIS? aaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh WHYYYYYYYY!
> 
> Yeah... I'm taking this way too personally... I do like RWBY, so I just needed to vent about this one moment...


End file.
